The Pink Blossom
by cutezyeyes13
Summary: At The age of 13,Haruno sakura was broken.
1. Sakura

My Name is Sakura Haruno.

I Have an unknown siblings.

He works for the Akatsuki

Sasori Akasuna Haruno

We have a bloodline. The Gyomegan. It scatters design in our body its color is based on our chakra.

MINE is Green,Yellow,Pink and Blue.

I don't use it because...it's **Dangerous**.

No one knows my past.

They only know a Girl who smiles.

I felt alone when My parents were killed.

Even my sensei won't train me.

Im 13 years old now. And this is my story.

* * *

**Hi-chan: **whew! Im back...

**Sasori:** hmmp. You made me as a brother of the girl who killed me.

**Hi-chan:** Yey!


	2. The declaration and The 4gs

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Matte! Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran faster.

"kuso! where is she now? huh?" Naruto stated and saw Neji.

"Neji!" naruto yelled to him "What?" Neji stated blankly.

"Teme, Have ya seen sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Am I obliged to answer?" Neji stated.

"GRRR! Teme where's sakura-chan?" Naruto was pissed.

"*Sigh* She's with Shikamaru. Konoha Anbu found paperbombs last night and all Konoha Genius are to gather. I'm on my way actually." Neji said

"Hmmm. So meaning,Sakura-chan,You,Shino,Shikamaru,Kakashi-se nsei,and other jounins are gonna gather. For what?" Naruto asked.

"To plan. All genin you stated will be the Taichou for the genins." and with that neji walked away.

"u-uhmm. N-Naruto-kun.. all r-remaining g-genin will meet at your t-training g-ground n-now." Hinata appeared.

"Yosh!" Naruto ran.

_'Oh. Naruto-kun'_ Hinata thought.

**Meeting~**

"We all know about what the Anbu found last we start let's check the genin Taichou." Tsunade stated.

"Sakura?-Here!- Shino? -Here!-Shikamaru?-Here- Neji? -Here-. Good. Now let's start." Tsunade stated.

"The anbu found paper Cloaks with Red clouds. anyone knows this organization?" Tsunade asked.

"Akatsuki." Shikamaru and Sakura stated.

"*smirks* You two go to the Library a lot." Tsunade stated.

"Hai. But why now? They still Haven't got the Ichibi from Gaara. Why come here?" Shikaku (Sikamaru's Dad.) Stated.

"True Hokage-sama. Why now?" Neji asked.

"That's not we need to know yet. we must know the members." Kakashi stated.

"Hai!"

"I assume the genins know?" Inoichi asked.

The genins stood up. "Pein. The Leader of akatsuki. He has the rinnegan and has 6 different clones of himself." Neji stated. "Konan. a Paper user. Can turn into anything." Shino stated.

"Kakuzu. Has 5 hearts." Shikamaru stated. "Hidan. Jashinist. Immortal." Sakura stated.

"Itachi. Sharingan user." Neji stated. "Kisame. One of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Has a Sword called Samehada. It takes chakra." Shikamaru said. "Deidara. Clay user. Clays explode." Shino stated.

"Sasori. Puppet master." Sakura said. "And lastly. Zetsu. Plant. The spy of akatsuki." All genins said.

"*Smirks* Genins now-a-days are smart." Genma said.

"Now that we now what are we gonna do?" Kurenai asked.

"I Don't know." Tsunade said.

"Why don't we make squads that consist Jounin,Chunnin and Genin. They'll guard the village while Anbu spread out the border. And The civilians should be led to the underground chambers." Sakura suggested. "Hai. I Believe Sakura. We can't risk Civilians when they attack." Shikamaru said.

"hmp. Pink Brats got a point." Anko stated.

"also. We found this." Shizune cut in.

Giving.

In.

Victory.

Erase.

Sake.

Around.

Kunai.

Unless.

Rope.

Attaches.

Two.

Open.

Universe.

Sound.

-**Akatsuki.**

"What the heck does that mean?" Asuma and other Ninjas asked.

The genin bowed their heads.

"Why? You guys know?" Shizune asked.

"Its a code. Take all the first letters, Thats the message." Neji stated.

Gasps were heard.

"Give Sakura To Us. why would they want her?" Chouza asked.

"Sasori is my Brother." Sakura stated.

"well. let's just get the teams then . They won't get Sakura." Tsunade said.

"Hai!"

"Konoha 11 should stay together. Genma,Kakashi,Kurenai,Asuma should be added." Shikaku stated.

"Hai!"

"Genins. You are known as 4gs. Give the message to konoha 11." Tsunade stated.

"Hai!" The 4gs left.

**Team 7 training ground~**

"Argh! Where are they?" Naruto asked.

"Hai! I can't wait any longer also." Lee said.

"Geez! I wonder whats happening." Ino asked.

"Oy! Sit down you guys. We need to discuss something and no interruptions."Shikamaru said.

"Hai!"

" The four of us. will be the Taichou for Konoha 11. with Genma-sensei,Kakashi-sensei,Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei as the Jounin back-ups." Shikamaru stated.

"The organization 'Akatsuki' wants to start a war to get Sakura-san. The members are:" Shino stated.

"Pein. The Leader of akatsuki. He has the rinnegan and has 6 different clones of himself." Neji stated. "Konan. a Paper user. Can turn into anything." Shino stated.

"Kakuzu. Has 5 hearts." Shikamaru stated. "Hidan. Jashinist. Immortal." Sakura stated.

"Itachi. Sharingan user." Neji stated. "Kisame. One of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Has a Sword called Samehada. It takes chakra." Shikamaru said. "Deidara. Clay user. Clays explode." Shino stated.

"Sasori. Puppet master." Sakura said. "And lastly. Zetsu. Plant. The spy of akatsuki." Neji ended it.

"The plan suggested by Sakura-san was we make squads that consist Jounin,Chunnin and Genin. They'll guard the village while Anbu spread out the border. And The civilians should be led to the underground chambers. so all civilians would be protected." Neji said.

"Sheesh!" Naruto said.

"Shikamaru said no interuptions" Sakura said.

"So all we need to do is guard the village and help the villagers to the Underground chambers." Shino said.

"Hai!"

"Good. We got a lot of Training to do. Tomorrow 2:30 in the morning we all meet here. Late will do a 50 meter run in konoha." Sakura dared.

"Hai!" "Good. Dismissed. oh and wear proper training cothes." Neji said. The 4gs Left.

"Man! War!" Naruto said.

"Yosh! Lets do our best." Kiba said.

"Hai!" Tenten said.

* * *

Translations:

Taichou- Captain

Matte- wait

Kuso - Shit.

Teme- Bastard

Sensei- Teacher

Jounin- High ranked ninjas

Chuunin- Middle ranked ninjas

Genin- low ranked

Konoha 11- Consist Rookie 9 and Team Gai


	3. The abduction

**Later that day.**

**-9:30 pm**

"Oi Sakura!" A figure yelled.

"huh?" Sakura asked. After seeing the figure...

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" She stuttered.

"Yo! So... Gonna have a busy day tomorrow?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai! And knowing you, you are gonna be late, aren't you?" Sakura confirmed.

Kakashi laughs nervously... "M-Maybe..." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura yelled.

"Bye!" Kakashi poofed away.

_'sometimes...kakashi-sensei's just plain ignorant'_ Sakura thought.

"Hmp! And I thought that you could do better, Sakura-hime." A voice called out.

"huh? Who's there?" Sakura asked.

"Are you telling me that you can't even remember you're own nii-san's voice?" the voice called out.

The figure left the shadows and came close to sakura.

"S-Sasori-N-Nii-s-san?" Sakura stuttered.

"w-what a-are y-yo..." sakura didn't got the chance to finish her sentence because she blacked out.

"That's your sister,un?" a figure that's flying with a clay bird asked.

"hn." Sasori said.

"Well she's pretty." Deidara said.

"well then... you can have her." Sasori said.  
"Let's leave her Konoha Hitae.(SP?)." Sasori said.

And with that they left her Konoha Hitae leaving on the floor

ANd with that they left Konoha.

* * *

**Translation:**

**Nii-san- **Big Brother

**Hitae- **Headband

**Sensei-** Teacher

**NOTICE:**

I'm making a new Story.

Its a Shikamaru x Sakura

Its Called...

ShikaSaku sitting in a tree! E-N-G-A-G-E-D!Please read it..


End file.
